


30 First Dates

by sonnysdimples



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Unconventional Relationship, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnysdimples/pseuds/sonnysdimples
Summary: Sonny wants to date Lulu and things get exceptionally wild ... A Sonny and Lulu fan fiction written by 3 fans of Maurice Benard's dimples.





	1. Chapter 1

**_This section was written by Dee & Brandy._  
  
** **1**  
  
Lulu Spencer couldn't believe it when Sonny Corinthos asked her on a date. Let alone thirty dates, one for every night in November. He knew she was skittish of romance after Logan and Johnny and she also knew if Luke found out, he would kill them both but she was sincerely considering it for some reason. Maybe it was his dimples. Maybe it was those chocolaty eyes or just his handsome, devil-may-care persona that made her want to throw all caution to the wind and go out with him.  
  
But thirty first dates as he had called it? What would they do? What would they say to each other? He had promised they wouldn't do anything she wasn't comfortable with but she was sure she would find it too comfortable to be in his arms and he had a reputation and she didn't want to get hurt again.  
  
It was the afternoon of November 1st and she still hadn't decided if she would go. He had promised to treat her like the lady she was but she was hesitant even now.  
  
She heard the doorbell of her and Maxie's apartment ring and she wondered who it could be. Sonny was not supposed to pick her up until six p.m. - that is if she called him and said it was okay to come over. So who could be at the door now?  
  
When Lulu opened the door, she found Johnny on the other side with a sad and angry expression on his face.  
  
"Johnny, what are you doing here?" Lulu asked as she let Johnny in.   
  
"I needed someone to talk to and the first person I thought of was you," Johnny said, looking at her and then sitting down on the sofa.  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"I know how much you and Claudia didn't like each other but I also knew you would listen to me and I could really use that right now and I can't go to Olivia because she doesn't bother to hide how much she is glad Claudia's gone."  
  
When Lulu heard this, she sat down next to him and waited for him to be ready to talk to her about his sister and what he is feeling.  
  
Johnny began to talk to Lulu and she really felt her heart going out to him. He had lost his sister in the most devestating way possible and Lului felt so sad for him. She longed to pull him into her arms and tell him everything was going to be okay but she couldn't lie to him.   
  
The doorbell suddenly rang again and she sighed. "Traffic, huh?" she said to Johnny.  
  
She looked at him. "I'd better get that."  
  
"Sure, go ahead,' Johnny said.  
  
Lulu relcutantly moved away from him and went to the door. She pulled it open and saw a hefty man on the other side holding a large box. "Can I help you?" She asked warily.  
  
"Delivery for Lesley Lu Spencer," he said.  
  
"That's me," Lulu replied. "Who's it from?"  
  
"Sonny Corinthos."  
  
Johnny immediately jumped to his feet and stared at Lulu. "Lulu, what are you doing getting presents from the man who is responsible for my sister's death?"  
  
When Lulu heard that, she got angry. She took the package from the guy and gave him a tip and then shut the door and turned to face Johnny with an angry look on her face that Johnny never thought he would see.  
  
"Just who in the hell do you think you are, Johnny?"   
  
"Lu...." Johnny started to say but Lulu wouldn't let him finsh.  
  
"I have known Sonny for a long time and I know he didn't kill your sister. I know that you are upset and you are looking for someone to blame but Sonny isn't the reason she is dead."  
  
When Johnny heard this and the way she was defending him he knew something was up.  
  
"Are you in love with him, Lulu?"  
  
When Lulu heard this it stoped her in her tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

_This section was written by Dee and Brandy.  
  
_ **2**  
  
It took Lulu a good minute to even attempt to try to gather her thoughts and another minute to verbalize them. "Johnny, I'm not in love with Sonny. We're just ..."  
  
"Are you sleeping with him?"  
  
Lulu wanted to hit Johnny. The _audacity_ to ask such a thing! Still, she held back. "Its none of your business. You ended things with us when you cheated with Maxie and you're with Olivia now so you have no right to ask!"  
  
"I am worried about you." Johnny said, lowering his voice a bit. "I am allowed to do that, you know."  
  
"No, Johnny, you gave up the right to have anything to do with me a long time ago. Now please leave."  
  
Johnny looked shocked. "I thought you would be sympathetic to me after Claudia's death but I see Sonny's gotten you all mixed up already."  
  
He stomped to the door was gone, slamming it behind him. Lulu felt like crying and then she did. She cried for all she had lost, and all Johnny had lost, and Sonny's losses too. She was just one big walking wound and had been for a long time.  
  
She would give anything to be a girl again and have her mother telling her everything would be okay while she rocked her back and forth but she was an adult now and she had to act like it.  
  
When she looked up she saw Sonny standing in the doorway. "What - what?" she started.  
  
"I heard you crying; I just came right in. What's wrong?"  
  
Lulu felt another tear track down her face. _"Everything."_  
  
Sonny, to her surprise, immediately moved over to her and took her hand lightly in his. "Tell me what's bothering you. Let's try to make it right - together."  
  
Lulu just looked up at Sonny as he used his thumb to dry her face. Was Johnny right? Was she really in love with Sonny?  
  
"Johnny was just here? He wanted someone to talk to about his sister and when he found out that you sent me a gift he got all mad that I could accept a gift from the man who he claims killed his sister and when I defened you to him he got even madder and just stomped out of here." Lulu told him leaning into the hand that was on her face.   
  
It was then that she realized that yes she was in love with this man and she didn't know what to do or say to him now. Sonny just looked at her and then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. Much to his surprise as well as Lulu's she leaned in to the kiss and kiseed him back even more passionatly till they didn't know when he ended and she began.  
  
Lulu leaned more into the kiss and braced her hands on Sonny's shoulders as he pulled her a bit closer to him. She was in love with him. She had definitely lied to Johnny. But she was still so scared of being hurt again. All she had learned since she was a kid was that love meant people hurting you or leaving you and that ... well, it blew!  
  
Sonny must have sensed her stiffen a bit and he pulled away, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. "Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind, Lulu."  
  
Lulu decided to be honest with him. "Sonny, I'm scared. Okay, really scared. I am in love with you but -"  
  
Sonny looked genuingly surprised. "You're in love with me?"  
  
Lulu nodded. "Yeah. Crazy, huh? You're this mature, awesome guy and I'm this messed up barely legal ...freakgirl."  
  
Sonny shook his head and leaned over, cupping Lulu's chin in his hand. "You are not a freakgirl. Not at all. I know you have heard lots of stories about me, Lulu, that I either love too hard or not nearly enough, but you don't have to be scared of me. I will make mistakes its true but I honestly love you too, Lulu. I didn't think I would tell you so soon but its always been there. Ever since we first sat together on the docks years ago ..."  
  
Lulu nodded. "I think I fell a little in love with you that day too. I mean, who wouldn't? You're Sonny Corinthos. You're handsome and you're charming and you're ..."  
  
He shook his head. "And what about you, Lulu? Don't you think there are so many amazing things about you that made me fall in love with you?"  
  
"I guess ..."  
  
"No, there are. There are tons of reasons I can't stay away from you besides the fact that you're irresistably gorgeous."  
  
Lulu blushed. "What are some of those reasons?" she asked. "Why do you want me in your life?"  
  
Sonny sat there and thought about.   
  
"I would have to say it is your courage, protectiveness, your love, your beauty and too many other things to name but there are all what make you you and that makes you perfect for me. Why do I want you in my life? Well, why wouldn't I? I love you, Lulu. and that is all I know and all I care about. I don't care what anyone else says about us as long as I have you by my side I know I can get through anything."  
  
When Lulu heard this she had tears in her eyes and she just kissed him again and pulled him down on top of her on the couch.   
  
"I love you too Sonny. So much."  
  
They began to kiss more, with even more intensity and passion. Lulu was feeling so light-headed and happy as his lips found the hollow of her neck and began to nibble there. Still there was a nagging feeling inside that she had told Johnny a lie, that she had denied loving Sonny. It felt like a betrayal to the new man in her life.  
  
She pulled away from Sonny. "Sonny, I need to tell you something before we go any further."  
  
"Yes?" Sonny asked, straightening his lipstick stained shirt.  
  
"I lied to Johnny about you."  
  
Sonny's eyes clouded. "What are you talking about?" Everyone knew how much Sonny hated to be lied to so Lulu was sure he would react badly.  
  
"Johnny asked me pointblank if I was in love with you and I said no," Lulu said, looking down at her lap. "I am so sorry. I didn't ... I couldn't admit that to him right then and I feel so bad about it."  
  
Sonny sighed and rubbed a hand down his face before looking at her. "Is that all you're worried about? Because I can tell you right now I definitely understand where you're coming from."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. You were intimidated by the idea that you could love a man like me and you probably weren't ready to share your feelings with the world just yet."  
  
"Yes, but its like I betrayed you by lying to him. He accused me of loving you and I outrigt denied it. I'm so, sooo sorry."  
  
Sonny nodded and pulled her into his arms, resting his head atop hers. "I understand. That had to be intimidating in the face of Johnny's rage. But if he hurts you ..."  
  
"He wouldn't do that ... anymore," Lulu said, thinking of how he had cheated on her with her very best friend. But she wasn't angry anymore because the best thing had come out of it. And that was Sonny and his love for her.  
  
"He can't hurt you because I won't let him," Sonny said.   
  
"I know. I love the way you protect me but I am not breakable. I can take care of myself as well."  
  
"You are so strong, Lulu, I don't doubt that."  
  
Lulu nodded and then leaned over and kissed him. Just as the door flew open and they heard Carly say, "What the hell is going on here?"


	3. Chapter 3

_This part was written by Katie, Dee & Brandy.  
  
_ **3**  
  
Sonny and Lulu sprang apart as if they had been caught by their parents.  
  
Carly stormed inside, repeating her question, "I _said,_ what the hell is going on here?!"  
  
Lulu came toward her cousin, saying softly & gently, "Now, Carly don't be mad..."  
  
Her cousin said, "Mad? Why would I be mad? I just caught my cousin on top of my ex-husband! I am beyond mad...I'm FURIOUS! Lulu, I need to talk to Sonny ... alone."  
  
Refusing her cousin could get her in a lot of trouble so Lulu said, "Ok, Carly. I'll go outside."  
  
Turning back to Sonny, she said, "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
The younger girl said to Carly, "I'll be downstairs."  
  
She ran out of apartment and Carly said to her ex-husband in a warning voice, "I want you to stay away from Lulu, Sonny. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
Sonny was quiet for a few minutes before he finally replied, "Yes, Carly. Perfectly clear..." although his voice didn't match the promise.  
  
After Carly left Sonny with his thoughts, she headed downstairs to find Lulu texting on her phone, possibly to Sonny but she could care less.  
  
When Lulu looked up, Carly said, "Lulu, I need you to listen closely. Sonny is no good for you. I know that you may think he is, but I don't trust him to be good for you. Could you please do me a favor and stay away from him?"  
  
Lulu replied, "I'm sorry, Carly. I have a connection with Sonny, one that you may not be able to break, so I can't stay away from Sonny. I wish I could but I'm not going to do what you want. I am going to do what's best for me!"  
  
She wasn't going to go away quietly into the night because Carly said so. Sonny owed her a date after all.  
  
She climbed out of Carly's car and ran back into the apartment, where she found Sonny sitting dejectedly at her desk.  
  
Sonny looked up as Lulu entered. "You came back," he said a surprised voice.  
  
"I had to," Lulu said. "You promised me a date tonight and I really want to go with you. I am sure by tonight it will be all over Port Charles that you and I are together but I don't care what anyone thinks. Not anymore."  
  
It had been surprisingly easy to stand up to Carly although Lulu was aware her dad was not going to like this - or her three brothers. But she was determined to be with Sonny. He said he loved her so of course that mattered more than anything.  
  
"You want to go after all?" He asked.  
  
"Yep," she said with a nod of her head. "I just need to get changed."  
  
"No need," Sonny said, producing a new gift box. "Open it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You might find something to wear in there."  
  
"Oh, Sonny ..." She said and raced excitedly over to the box. She pulled off the top and pushed aside the tissue paper. Nestled inside the box was the most beautiful cream-colored dress.   
  
She smiled. "You shouldn't have."  
  
"I wanted to," he said. "Now what do you say you go change and we'll go on that date I promised you?"  
  
Lulu nodded her head and raced out of the room, leaving Sonny to watch her go. He just smiled to himself cause no one has made him feel the way that he does since Brenda and now he had Lulu and it was the best and most important thing in the world to him.  
  
Soon Lulu had reappeared in the dress he had bought for her. His breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful, so innocent. He vowed right there and then to himself that he'd never hurt her.  
  
"Sonny, do I look okay?" Lulu asked, nibbling her bottom lip.  
  
"You look ... perfect," he said, earning a blush and a smile from Lulu. "You just made me speechless for a moment there."  
  
She just smiled and he held out his arm to her. "Well, are you ready to go on our first date, Lesley Lu Spencer?"  
  
She looked over at him with her blue eyes shining and replied, "You bet, Michael Corinthos II!"


	4. Chapter 4

This section was written by Brandy, Katie and Dee.  
  
 **4**  
  
Sonny took LuLu to the Metro Court where they were treated like they owned the place. Lulu was having so much fun and her and Sonny were on the dance floor now.   
  
"I am having such a great time, Sonny. Thank you!" Lulu said after she lifted her head off of his shoulder.  
  
Sonny just smiled down at her and kissed her. "You're welcome, Lulu." Sonny told her with a dimpled smile. Lulu smiled back and laid her head back down on his shoulder.  
  
They were so busy laughing and dancing that they didn't see Johnny come in and see them or see him when he walked up to them and pulled Sonny around and hit him, knocking him down.   
  
"Oh my god!" Lulu yelled as she moved to Sonny's side and tended to him while Sonny looked up at Johnny with murder in his eyes. Sonny touched Lulu's hand that was touching his face and smiled at her. "I'm alright, Sweetheart." Sonny told her as she helped him up off the floor.  
  
Lulu looked at Johnny wth fire in her eyes. "Get out of here, Johnny, _now!"_  
  
"Oh does Corinthos need you to fight his battles now?" Johnny spat.  
  
"You suckerpunched him!" Lulu snapped.  
  
Sonny stood between the two exes. "Johnny, if you know what's good for you, you will stop harrassing me and Lulu immediately. We're in love and -"  
  
Johnny scoffed. "You're in love? You don't know what love is Sonny and as for Lulu, she already told me she isn't in love with you."  
  
"Don't look so cocky, Zacchara," Sonny said evenly. "She already told me that and explained it and its none of your damn business either way."  
  
Lulu looked at Sonny. "Can we just go now?"  
  
Sonny sighed. "You're not going to let him ruin our night are you?"  
  
Lulu shook her head and smiled. "Just because we leave here doesn't mean the night is over yet."  
  
Sonny smiled and taking Lulu's hand, they walked out together with their heads held high while Johnny stared on in anger and jealousy.  
  
oooo  
  
Sonny took Lulu back to the Greystone and when they got there he told Max not to let anyone in there for any reason and then he shut the door.  
  
When Sonny turned around, he found Lulu sitting on his couch facing him with her shoes off under the table and her feet curled up under her. Sonny smiled and took off his suit coat while he walked over to her and then he leaned into her pushing her back on to her back on the couch while he laid on top of her. He kissed her neck and mouth, making sure she knew that she was his.  
  
Lulu moaned as Sonny brought his lips up to her ear, gently biting on the earlobe.  
  
He pulled away and said, “We can’t do this, Lulu…”  
  
She moved to sit behind him, pressing her firm breasts against his broad, muscled back and replied, “Why not, Sonny? I’m not a little girl anymore…Make me feel like a woman…”  
  
Turning around, he pushed her down until she was laying back on the couch and moved to lay on top of her.  
  
He began to gently bite on the exposed skin above her breasts, which were concealed by her dress.  
  
Sonny moved upward to gently bite on the pulse point in her neck, and Lulu moaned, pulling him closer, resting her hands (and fingers) just above the belt in his dark slacks.  
  
"You're sure you're ready for this?" Sonny asked Lulu as she began working at the belt buckle of his trousers.   
  
"Uh huh," Lulu said. "Definitely."  
  
"I'm not pushing you am I?"  
  
"You're not pushing me. I want this. I want you to make me a woman. I have had sex before but with you, I know it will be so much better than it could be with anyone else."  
  
Sonny smiled. "That's a tall order but since you insist ..." He pulled down the straps on her dress and began working his lips and tounge down her breasts and lower. He practically lifted her out of her dress and she grinned as he slid a hand into the waistband of her red panties. His fingers trailed down lower and tangled in the curls there before he teased her legs further apart so he could slide his fingers inside her warm core.  
  
She bucked under his hand from the sheer pleasure of it all and then let out a scream of pleasure when he massaged her very firmly between the thighs.  
  
She finally couldn't take the torture anymore and said, "Please just ... inside me ... Now!" she said, barely able to catch her breath.  
  
Sonny slid the rest of the way out of his pants and joined their bodies together in sweet, hot ecstasy. They wouldn't realize for sometime that they hadn't used protection ... 


	5. Chapter 5

This section was written by Brandy, Dee & Katie.  
  
 **5**  
  
The next day Lulu woke up to the feel of Sonny kissing her neck. When she turned over, she pulled Sonny down on top of her.   
  
"Morning," Sonny said after they pulled away for the sake of air. "I made you some breakfast."   
  
Lulu streached like a cat and then she noticed that Sonny was already up and dressed and that somehow in the middle of the night they had made it up to his room. Lulu just smiled up at him and then pulled him back down and kissed him again.  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you yet?" Lulu asked when they broke the kiss.  
  
"Not today but you can tell me now." Sonny said as he attacks her neck again.  
  
Sonny and Lulu made passionate love two more times and then lay back in bed, rather spent. "Oh my god," Lulu said. "I am not going to be able to walk straight for days."  
  
Sonny looked over at her. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No way." Lulu assured him. "I am pretty pleased actually."  
  
Sonny laughed. "So are you ready for date night number two tonight?"  
  
"As long as it ends this way, of course," Lulu said kissing him hard on the mouth.  
  
They began to get excited for each other again and Sonny's hand roamed under the sheet clasping Lulu's buttocks, pulling her up closer to him.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. "Boss! _BOSS!"_ Max practically screamed.  
  
Sonny growled. "What the hell do you want? I told you not to interrupt us for anything."  
  
"Not even a homicidal maniac loose in the house?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Luke Spencer is here; he knows about you and Lulu and he brought a shot gun!"  
  
When Sonny and Lulu heard this, they jumped up and got dressed really fast and then they both headed down stairs where they found Luke standing there with an angry look on his face. Lulu walked up to him.  
  
"Daddy, please don't. Look I know that you don't like this but I'm an adult who can see whomever I want. I want to see Sonny so Daddy I'm asking you to please not hurt him." Lulu said with tears in her eyes.   
  
Luke took one look at her and put his gun down. He then looked at Sonny.  
  
"If I am going to trust you with my gumdrop I need to know you won't hurt her. I trusted her with the Johnny and he broke her heart so you need to promise me you won't do the samething to her."  
  
Sonny just nodded his head. "I promise to take care of her the best I can and I promise to never cheat on her."  
  
Luke sighed and kissed Lulu on the forehead before then leaving the house.  
  
Lulu sighed. "That was a close one." She looked over at Sonny. "But you meant that didn't you? You meant it when you said you would never hurt me like everyone else has?"  
  
Sonny nodded. "I truly meant it. Being in love is hard Lulu but with you ... You make it so easy. I am learning that love doesn't have to hurt to be real. I hope you feel the same way."  
  
"Oh I do, Sonny, I definitely do," she said. She walked into his open arms and kissed him. "Do we have time to get back to what we were doing?"  
  
Sonny smiled. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart."  
  
Lulu pouted. "Oh. Why not?"  
  
"Because we have a flight to catch."  
  
"A flight?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow. Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see ... I promised you romantic dates and that's what you are going to get ..."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
When the plane landed, Lulu found that they were on Sonny's island and that he was going to treat her to a night of gambling and of him spoiling her.  
  
That night Sonny was waiting Lulu to come out after getting ready. When she walked into the room Sonny breath caught in his chest. Lulu was wearing a beautful tight fitting black dress with her hair all up in a hair style that left her neck exposed so that he could easly get to it.  
  
"Well do you like it?" Lulu asked when she realized that he was just staring at her.  
  
"Like it? Baby, there are no words for what I think about that dress." Sonny told her as he walked up behind her and started to kiss her neck. Lulu knew where this was going to go so she pulled away from him.  
  
"We don't have time for this just yet, Mr. Corinthos," Lulu said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well do we have time for this?" Sonny asked when he pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace and slipped it on her neck and then kissed her again. Lulu was spechless after she saw it.  
  
"I most definitely have time for that," Lulu said with a smile. 'Though you are spoiling me."  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"Hell no," Lulu said with a laugh.   
  
Sonny kissed her neck just above the jeweled pendant. "You look amazing."  
  
"Thank you," Lulu said turning around and kissing him lightly. "Now should we go before we get distracted?"  
  
"I'd rather get distracted," Sonny said.  
  
"There's time. We have the rest of our lives together."  
  
"Then off on date night number two," Sonny said and taking her hand led her out the door.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Lulu was enjoying gambling and drinking when her phone suddenly rang. She decided to ignore it but then it kept ringing and ringing in her clutch purse.  
  
Finally she smiled apologetically at everyone including Sonny and moved away from the craps table. She answered the phone by saying, "This better be good..."  
  
"Original Blonde one, 'Tis I, the Jackal. I have news of the utmost importance."  
  
"Well spit it out. What can't wait til I come back from my trip?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry it can't. You see I just ran into the Dark Prince and he is very sad and I thought that since you and he seem to have gotten closer that maybe you might consider coming back from your trip early and maybe help him. You see I am afriad he might do something that would not be good for anyone, least of all him. While it is true that he is not my favorite person, I know it would break your heart if he was to do something he could not take back." Spinelli just kept talking and not letting Lulu get a word in edgewise. By now, Sonny had come over to check on her.  
  
"Everything alright?" Sonny wishpered to her. Lulu nodded her head before she answered Spinelli.   
  
"Look I am sorry that Johnny is going through a bad time but I'm not his girlfriend anymore and I really think you need to be going to Olivia about this. I'm sorry Spinelli I really have to go we will talk more when I get back." Lulu tells him and then she hangs up the phone and her and Sonny just look at each other before he opens his arms and she walks into them and holds him tightly.  
  
0000  
  
Meanwhile, in Port Charles, Spinelli was sitting in his usual spot on Jason Morgan's couch in the penthouse they shared after hanging up with Lulu.  
  
He had his computer in front of him & he began to type, his fingers flying across the keyboard before there was a knock on the door.  
  
Looking over at the door, Spinelli thought about not answering but got up from the couch anyway and opened the door, finding himself face to face with Johnny Zacchara.  
  
"Dark Prince, what are you doing here? Is there something you need help with?" Spin asked him. When Spin saw the look in Johnny's eyes he knew it couldn't be anything good.  
  
"Where is she, Spinelli?" Johnny asked as he moved into the penthouse.  
  
"Where is who?" Spin asked him.  
  
"Lulu. Where did that bastard take my Lulu?" Johnny siad with tears in his eyes and broken heart. "I need her Spin. I need her so much." Johnny said as he sat down and put his face in his hands.  
  
Spinelli said, "Dark Prince, the Original Blonde One has moved on...you must do the same..."  
  
Johnny looked up at Spinelli and replied, "How am I supposed to do that when I'm still in love with Lulu? She's so blinded by her lust for Sonny that she can't even see that!"  
  
XoXoxXo  
  
Meanwhile, on Sonny's island, Lulu pulled away from Sonny and said softly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" Sonny asked her after he pushed a peice of hair that had fallen behind her ear.  
  
"I thought you might be mad that Spinelli called me about Johnny." Lulu said with a small smile.  
  
Sonny shook his head. "I know you and Johnny have a past but I also know that you love me and I love you and so we are going to stay here and enjoy our second date alright?"  
  
Lulu nods her head and smiles up at him. "Alright." Lulu says and then kisses him hard. Sonny smiles and pulls her closer to him as he kisses her back. 


	6. Chapter 6

This section was written by Dee and Brandy.  
  
 **6**  
  
Lulu and Sonny enjoyed their second date as much as could be expected when Sonny could tell Lulu was so worried about Johnny. Sonny was secure in the knowledge that Lulu loved him now but also knew that old habits died hard.   
  
He wrapped his jacket around Lulu's shoulders as they walked out of the casino. His driver was standing on the sidewalk waiting for them and helped them into the limo. "Where to?" The driver Roberto asked.  
  
"Take us to the airport," Sonny said.  
  
Lulu looked at him. "Sonny, you don't have to do this."  
  
"I know Johnny is still your friend and he needs you. I might not like the guy but I feel sorry for him because he lost his sister, even if he blames me."  
  
Lulu nodded and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
When they reached the airport, Sonny's plane was already waiting and they boarded. Once the plane was in the air, Lulu unbuckled her seat belt and moved over to Sonny. She straddled him, whispering "I've never done it in an airplane before" into his ear.  
  
Sonny laughed and reached for the zipper on her dress.  
  
0000  
  
A few hours later, Sonny and Lulu were back in Port Charles and had gone back to the Greystone for the night but when they got there they found Johnny was already there.  
  
"Johnny what are you doing here?" Lulu asked worried about him. She could see that he had been crying was upset.  
  
"I have come to save you from him before he gets you killed or worse kills you like he did Claudia." Johnny says as he grabs Lulu's arm hard and starts to pull her out of the house with her begging him to let her go.  
  
Sonny had been utterly patient with Johnny so far, not even fighting back when Johnny sucker-punched him the other night. But seeing Johnny manhandling Lulu made him see red and he quickly drew his ever-present gun from the waistband of his slacks and aimed it at Johnny. "Leave now or I'll shoot you and not blink."  
  
Johnny didn't flinch. "Why am I not surprised Corinthos? Your answer for everything is murder. You are just like my father!"  
  
Sonny shook his head and stared at Lulu. "She wants you to let her go. Do it."  
  
Lulu ended up pulling away from Johnny herself and shoving him back. She was a strong woman, stronger than anyone gave her credit for.  
  
"Johnny, I will always care about you but you have to accept that I moved on. I'm so happy with Sonny and you and I weren't happy together for quite some time. Please accept it."  
  
Johnny rubbed a hand down his face. "I can't, Lulu. I don't want you to end up in a bodybag like my sister did. Someone has to make Sonny and his family pay for that and it might as well be me."  
  
Suddenly before either of them could react, Johnny had drawn his own pistol out of his pocket and aimed it at Sonny. "Let's take this outside, Corinthos. May the best man win."  
  
Lulu couldn't believe this was happening. But before anymore words could be said, Johnny felt a gun pressed to his back.  
  
"Is everything alright, Boss?" Max asked, looking at Sonny and Lulu.  
  
Lulu was crying and when Sonny heard this he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "Everything is fine. Take Johnny here and make sure he gets off my property. I also want everyone to know that he is no longer welcomed here unless I say otherwise. Is that clear?" Sonny said to Max. Max nodded his head and pulled Johnny out the door.  
  
Lulu watched Johnny go and turned and cried in Sonny's arms. "He is hurting, Sonny, and I can't help him. I don't love him anymore but it still is so hard to see him that way."  
  
Sonny nodded and threaded his fingers through her hair. "Its okay, I understand. I don't like or approve of Johnny's behavior but I do understand where you're coming from."  
  
Lulu leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's go to bed," he said. "Nothing has to happen of course. I can just tell you're exhausted."  
  
Lulu nodded and followed him up the stairs. He pulled back the covers and she climbed under them. He curled up beside her and just held her the whole night long.


	7. Chapter 7

This section was written by Brandy, Dee, and Katie.  
  
 **7**  
  
The next morning Lulu woke up and found Sonny wasn't there so she got up and went downstairs to find Sonny looking out the window. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back.  
  
"Morning Baby. How did you sleep?" Sonny asked when he turned around and placed his hands on her face and kissed her.  
  
"Good. Thank you not hurting Johnny yesterday." Lulu said as she kissed again and hugged him close to her.  
  
Sonny nodded and turned in Lulu's arms so he was facing her. He cupped her chin. "I wouldn't really have hurt him - at least not in front of you."  
  
"Thanks," Lulu said.   
  
"No need to thank me. If I were in Johnny's position I wouldn't be able to let you go either."  
  
Lulu smiled. "So are we still going on our third date tonight or did the drama ruin everything for you?"  
  
"It changed our plans a bit but I still have some things in store," Sonny said with an even smile as he captured her lips in a kiss.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
The next six nights, Lulu and Sonny had romantic dinners, danced and generally had a great time together. They made love whenever they could - even once in a coat closet at the Metro Court. Lulu felt so alive and happy when she was with Sonny.  
  
But one morning, she woke up feeling awful. She was light-headed and dizzy and had to run for the sink before she threw up everywhere.  
  
Sonny came up behind her and held back her hair. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I caught the flu or something."  
  
"Are you sure that's all it is?" Sonny asked.  
  
When Lulu heard this, she looked at Sonny and then went to her bag and got out her calander and looked at the date and saw that she was almost 2 weeks late. She got a worried look on her face cause she didn't know how Sonny would feel about another baby. Lulu looked up when she felt Sonny pull her into his arms and held her tight.  
  
"Let's go to the hospital and have Dr. Lee check you out alright? If you are preganat then I will be so happy to be able to start a family with you." Sonny told Lulu who had tears in her eyes.  
  
XoXoo  
  
Lulu held Sonny's hand tightly the whole way to the hospital and all through the thorough examination. When Dr. Lee said Lulu was definitely pregnant, she just sat there and cried and cried on Sonny's shoulder.  
  
She was so scared. She didn't know the first thing about being a mother. She had terminated her first pregnancy.  
  
Sonny held her tight. "This is a good thing, Lulu," he said. "Sure we will have to make some adjustments ..."  
  
Lulu nodded. _Adjustments._ "My dad and Carly are going to kill us."  
  
"I'll make them understand that this baby was created out of love."  
  
"Sonny, what if I am a terrible mother? What if I do something to damage our baby?"  
  
"The fact that you already thinking of him or her as a baby tells me you are going be an amazong mother. You just have to want this."  
  
Lulu nodded. "I do. But it does end our date nights for awhile huh?" she laughed a little.  
  
"Not necessarily ..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you could always move in with me and we can have the rest of our date nights at home." Sonny tells her with his dimpled smile.  
  
"You really want me to move in with you?" Lulu asked with a huge smile.  
  
Sonny nods his head. "Yes I do."  
  
000  
  
And move in Lulu did.  
  
The following day after work, Sonny went with her to the apartment she shared with Maxie but when they arrived, they heard Maxie arguing with Johnny on the other side of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

This section was written by Dee, Brandy & Katie.  
  
 **8**  
  
Lulu pushed open the door and saw Maxie holding Johnny's hand. Maxie immediately said, "This is not what it looks like, Lulu!"  
  
Lulu sighed. "You and Johnny are free to do what you choose now."  
  
"I am trying to stop him, Lulu. Trying to stop him from leaving town."  
  
Lulu looked at Johnny. "You're leaving town?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I am," Johnny said. "I heard you were pregnant this morning and I - I just couldn't take it so I'm going. I came by to pick up some stuff I left here when I used to stay here with you and told Maxie and she wants me to stay but I know you want me to go."  
  
Lulu sighed. "I guess its for the best. I don't want us to keep hurting each other so much." She looked at Sonny. "He's my life now, Johnny, but I'll always care about you."  
  
Johnny nodded and looked at Sonny. "You better treat her right or I really will come after you."  
  
Johnny walked over and embraced Lulu for the very last time and then was gone, maybe forever.  
  
0000  
  
A few days later Lulu was sitting on the couch in the living room when Jason and Sam came walking in. When Lulu saw them, she smiled. "Hey guys."   
  
Sam and Lulu huged and Jason just smiled at her. "I know it may not seem like it but I really am glad for you and Sonny and Sam and I thought you guys might want to come over to the PH for dinner tonight." Jason said. Every since he got Sam back, he as been in a much better mood and has even smiled a little bit more lately, which is nice for everyone.   
  
"Sure. If Sonny says alright then yes I we will love to be there. I know I haven't said this before but I am so glad you guys are back together."  
  
0000  
  
When Sonny got home from his all-day meetings, he found Lulu upstairs taking a shower.  
  
He stripped down to his boxers after walking into the bathroom & asked seductively, "Ms. Spencer, may I join you?"  
  
She was startled at the sound of his voice but replied, "Yes you can, Mr. Corinthos..."  
  
Sonny removed his boxers and opened the shower door before climbing inside, pulling Lulu flush against him.  
  
Although she was already getting ready to climb out, she pulled Sonny in for a kiss, passionate, thorough & seductive.  
  
00000  
  
Later on after the water had long grown cold, Lulu and Sonny got out and were in the bedroom getting dressed when Lulu turned to Sonny.   
  
"Sam and Jason stopped by today." Lulu told him when Sonny heard this he smiled at how happy she sounded.  
  
"What did they want?" Sonny asked walking over to her and putting in arms around her waist.   
  
"To invite us to dinner at the penthouse tonight. Can we go?" Lulu asked giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Sonny took one look at her and knew he couldn't refuse her anything with that look.  
  
"Sure." Sonny said and then kissed her which led to them falling on top of the bed with Lulu laying under Sonny.  
  
000  
  
Several hours later, Sonny and Lulu got all dolled up and headed over to Jason & Sam's penthouse.  
  
Lulu knocked on the door, and it opened under her touch.  
  
She and Sonny found Jason and Sam all over each other and Sonny cleared his throat before the other couple sprang apart in horror of being caught.  
  
Lulu stood there trying not to laugh while Sonny was just out right laughing at the look on their faces. Lulu hit Sonny in the stomach and then walked into the PH. Sonny got himself calm enough and shut the door behind them.  
  
The night was going great. Sam and Lulu were talking about baby stuff and other things while Sonny and Jason just watched them with pride on their faces that these two beautiful women were theirs.  
  
000  
  
After Lulu and Sam exchanged cell phone numbers to swap nursery decorating ideas, Sonny escorted Lulu back to Greystone, where he had a surprise in store for her.  
  
In the limo, he asked Lulu to put on a blindfold, which she did hesitantly.  
  
He led her into his house then removed the blindfold and watched as her eyes widened at the rose petals scattered all over the living room.  
  
"Sonny, this is so beautiful." Lulu said looking around the room in amazement and wonder. "What is all of this for?"  
  
Sonny just watched her look around and smiled. "Well I did promise you that we could still do our dates so this is for another one of our special nights."  
  
Lulu just smiled and ran over to him and started to kiss him with all that she had in her.  
  
Sonny picked Lulu up and carried her over to the couch, laying her down on top of the scattered rose petals.  
  
He walked over to the door & locked it before walking back over to Lulu, unbuttoning his shirt in the process.  
  
She struggled to unzip her dress but finally gave up, with a frustrated groan.  
  
Sonny chuckled. "What's the matter, Sweetheart? Having a little trouble unzipping that dress?" Sonny asked, showing off his dimpled smile.  
  
"Yes. Do you think you could help me out of my dress, handsome?" Lulu asked with a flirty smile.  
  
That was all it took for Sonny to jump untop of her being careful of the baby and starting to kiss her neck and any part of her body that was expose to him.  
  
When Lulu's dress was gone, Sonny leaned back and took in the woman he was in love with.  
  
From her kiss-swollen lips to her slightly rounded belly down to her polished toes, Lulu was absolutely beautiful.  
  
She looked over at him then lifted her hand and crooked her hand in a comehither gesture.  
  
Sonny just smiled and leaned down and kissed her hotly and they made love right there on the couch for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

This section was written by Brandy, Dee & Katie.  
  
**9**  
  
The next morning Lulu and Sonny were still on the couch when Lulu woke up, she stretched and purred in contentment. She turned to see Sonny was watching her with a content smile on his face.  
  
She smiled back then asked, "What's the smile for?"  
  
He replied, "Oh, just because..."  
  
Lulu frustratingly put her hands on her hips  & said, "Sonny Corinthos, you better give me a better answer than that! Why are you smiling at me like that?"  
  
"Am I smiling?" Sonny teased.  
  
Lulu nodded. "Yep, you are."  
  
"I am smiling, Lulu, because I am very, very happy to be with you. For the first time in a long time, I feel whole again. You are filling me up inside in every way."  
  
Lulu grinned. "I believe you're doing the same for me."  
  
Sonny reached for her hand. "I was going to wait until tonight to ask but Lulu ... will you ... Lulu, will you marry me?" Sonny asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
Lulu just sat there for a second and then she turned to Sonny and with tears rolling down her face she smiled. "Yes. Yes I will marry you Sonny." Lulu said and then she started to kiss his face and they were both laughing.  
  
Sonny then pulled out the most beautful pink diamond ring LuLu had ever seen and he put it on her hand.  
  
xoooo  
  
The next day, Lulu went to see all of her brothers and told them her happy news, both about the baby & her engagement.  
  
Nikolas hugged her in congratulations as his own pregnant wife Georgie Jones Cassadine stood nearby watching them.  
  
Lucky also hugged her as his wife Serena Baldwin Spencer rocked their son Jamison Logan Spencer "Jamie" as he screamed his head off.  
  
Ethan kissed her forehead and said, "Congratulations, luv."  
  
Meanwhile, Sonny went to see some of his friends, as well.  
  
0000  
  
"So you're getting married huh, boss?" Max said. "To Lulu of all people? Congrats."  
  
"Thanks, Max," Sonny said. "I am going to invite lots of people to the wedding if Carly doesn't try to stop it first. Which she can't because I belong with Lulu."  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Coleman asked as he waked over to Sonny and his friends.  
  
Sonny shook his head. "I am pretty sure I'm not."  
  
"B.A.C.H.E.L.O.R. P.A.R.T.Y., man!"  
  
Sonny shook his head. "I'll have to discuss it with Lulu first."  
  
"Oh come on, Mr. C.," Max said. "Lulu can have her own party."  
  
"Well I'm going to ask Lulu if she's okay with it first."  
  
Coleman shook his head. "This is a ritual man as old as time. You're having it and I insist you have it here at my bar!"  
  
000  
  
Later that day after Lulu got back home she found Sonny in the livingroom going over so papers so she walked up behind him and started to kiss his neck. "Are you trying to tell me something, Sweetheart?" Sonny asked as he pulled Lulu around and onto his lap.  
  
Lulu just smiled at him. "Sam wants to throw me a bachelorette party," Lulu tells him which makes Sonny start to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lulu asked, confussed.  
  
"Coleman, want's to throw me a bachlor party at Jake's and he won't take no for an answer." Lulu and Sonny just start to laugh and then they look into eachother's eyes and clam right down. Sonny leans down and starts to kiss her and Lulu wraps her arms around his neck and gets more and more into it.  
  
They kissed passionately until the need for air became necessary and they had to stop.  
  
"Now where were we?" Lulu asked, fanning her face..  
  
Sonny smiled. "Talking about bachelor and bachelorette parties, I guess."  
  
"So should we do it seperate or combine them?"  
  
"Its up to you, baby," Sonny said, wrapping his arms around Lulu's slightly expanding waist. "We haven't even talked about a wedding date."  
  
"How does Christmas Eve sound?" Lulu asked.  
  
Sonny just smiles at her. "It sounds wonderful, baby. Whatever you want. You just tell me the time and the place and I will be there."  
  
Lulu just smiles and then throws her arms around him and they start to make out again. Just then they hear Max trying to keep someone out and then the door flies open and they see Carly standing there with a livid expression on her face. Lulu just lays her head on Sonny's chest and they both wait for Carly to say what she has to say.  
  
"Its not true. It can't be true!" Carly bellows as she burst into the study where Lulu is resting on Sonny.  
  
"God it is true," Carly said, seeing their closeness. "I come back from my business trip to find out my ex-husband is marrying my cousin! And I can see Lulu's 'pregnant' glow. She's having your child, Sonny!"  
  
Sonny nodded. "Yeah, Carly, she is and you have to accept that, okay?"  
  
"I am accepting it. I have Jax. I don't need you Sonny!"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"To warn you two that this is a bad idea. A very bad idea!"  
  
Lulu spoke for the first time. "Carly, everyone is fine with it but you, it seems."  
  
"Not even close! Jax told me that Anthony Zacchara has sworn revenge on Sonny."  
  
"Again?" Sonny sighed.  
  
"Yeah, again, and you'd know that if you weren't so busy knocking up my little cousin."  
  
"I can keep Lulu safe," Sonny said.  
  
"Like you did Lily?" Carly said and both Lulu and Sonny gasped. Sonny's eyes took on a steely look and he glared at Carly.  
  
"Get out of here, Carly, and don't come back unless one of the boys needs me."  
  
"I am warning you, Sonny, Anthony thinks the way to get to you is through my cousin."  
  
"Go, Carly, go!" Sonny thundered.  
  
Carly fumed and then turned around and walked out with a curse on her lips.  
  
Lulu turned to look at Sonny. She could tell he was pissed as hell at Carly and even more scared for Lulu herself.  
  
"Sonny, don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
"No, Carly's right, Lulu," Sonny said. "I hate to do this but ... I am going to have to send you somewhere safe with Max and Milo until I can take care of Anthony."  
  
"No, Sonny! I can handle Anthony. I have done it before and I will do it again but I also think I am safer with you then away from you. So please Sonny don't send me or us away from you," Lulu said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Sonny nodded his head. "Alright, but you have to do as I say and you have to have a couple of guards with you unless you are with me or Jason alright and no running away from them or I will send you away till this is over."  
  
Lulu just nods her head and hugs him close to her.


	10. Chapter 10

This section was written by Dee, Katie & Brandy.  
  
 **10**  
  
Lulu and Sonny spent the rest of that month trying their best to ignore the threat from Anthony and work on their wedding plans but each was secretly worried their happiness couldn't last forever even as much as they desperately wanted it to.  
  
They agreed to have a combo-bachelor/bacherette party but instead of doing it at Jake's, they would do it at the Metro Court where there was a little more protection and Sonny could station his guards all over the place looking for any sign of Anthony, the freak.  
  
The night of the bachelorette/bachelor party came and Lulu and Sonny couldn't deny that they felt excited. They had invited practically everyone in Port Charles and tonight they were going to formally announce the sex of their baby. They had coaxed Dr. Lee into telling them earlier than was standard and they were so excited that they were having a boy!  
  
They walked into the ballroom and all the guests were already there. Lulu smiled at everyone and Sonny looked so proud of her with his hand on her growing stomach. She was already showing way early but it was also a glow that said her life was better than it had ever been before, even with Anthony looming ever near. Anthony had gone into hiding and Sonny was using all his contacts to find him but so far no luck.  
  
Sonny walked up to the front of the room and turned to Lulu. "Before we get started with this party I want to make a toast to Lulu, my bride-to-be."  
  
Lulu steps to his side and takes his hand before Sonny begins, "I've known Lulu all of her life and I'm so happy that she has decided to share the rest of it with me, becoming my bride and giving me another baby. So, Lulu, I toast to you because you've made me the happiest man in the world..."  
  
He raised his glass of champagne, which the guests mimiced, and finished, "To Lulu, my bride to be & the mother of my unborn baby boy..."  
  
Their guests echoed, "To Lulu!"  
  
Everyone drank but no one noticed that in the shadows of the doorway awaited danger.  
  
000000  
  
Anthony Zacchara was standing in the shadows watching what was going on and he knew that the only way to get Sonny where he wanted him was to get to LuLu first. But how would he be able to do that was a question that he thought he might have an answer to so with an evil grin he left the party and went to start his plan to get rid of Sonny Corinthos for good.  
  
0000  
  
Anthony flew to Sonny's island and hid out in the house until Sonny and Lulu arrived the next morning and waited until Sonny left the room.  
  
Anthony came out of the closet he was sitting in and grabbed Lulu, putting the gun to her head and saying, "You're coming with me, Ms. Spencer. Don't fight me on this."  
  
Lulu knew she had no choice but to go with him because it was not just about her but her baby and Sonny as well, so she went with Anthony without a fight.  
  
When Sonny came back into the room he found Lulu gone and the door wide open. He also found a note. When Sonny read the note he got mad and he picked up a glass and throw it at wall and breaking into a million peices and he threw himself onto the couch with his face in his hands. After he pulled himself together he called Jason and told him that he and Sam were to get down his Island right away. After he hung up with Jason, he fell back on to the couch and put his head in his hands again and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

This section was written by Katie, Brandy & Dee.  
  
 **11**  
  
When Jason and Sam arrived a couple of hours later, they found Sonny crying, which he rarely ever did.  
  
He looked up when Sam sat down next to him and said, "Lulu's gone...What will I do?"  
  
Sam and Jason looked at each other before Sam turned back to Sonny. "First, you are going to try and calm down because this isn't going to help us find her and then you are going to show us the note and then we are going to see what we can come up with to find Anthony so that we can find Lulu and your baby and bring them back to you where they belong. Don't think for a minute that I will let you give up on them," Sam told him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
xooo  
  
They had all of Sonny's contacts out looking for Lulu but each day the hope of finding her dimmed a bit. Christmas Eve was in two days and the date mocked Sonny since that was the day they were supposed to get married.  
  
He had left the island and started searching Anthony's haunts himself but there was no sign of any of them.  
  
Christmas Eve arrived and Sonny was in the darkest mood of his life when the door suddenly banged open to his study and he gasped as his eyes fell on His Lulu standing there in a white dress looking like an angel from heaven.  
  
"Lulu ... how?" he asked.  
  
She ran over to him and kissed him as hard as she could. "You didn't think I would miss our wedding day did you?"  
  
Lulu was hugging Sonny so tight and then she just passed out in his arms. Sonny didn't know what to do so he carried her over to the couch and pulled out his cell and called Jason and told him to call the doctor and come right over to the Greystone with Sam cause Lulu had come home and then just pased out in his arms.  
  
000  
  
Sam and Jason arrived with the doctor. They all marvelled that Lulu was alive and just hoped she stayed that way.  
  
"How is she, doctor?" Sonny asked, never relinquishing his hold on Lulu's hand.  
  
"She's going to be okay I think but let's take her to the hospital and run some tests. She could just be dehydrated."  
  
Sonny nodded and picked up Lulu and carried out her to his limo, tucking her gently inside. Jason and Sam said they would follow in their truck.  
  
Lulu stirred a bit on the drive over and managed to lock her arms around his waist then she passed out again.  
  
Once they arrived at the hospital, Sonny carried her into the ER where his doctor and Dr. Patrick Drake went to work on examining her. They wouldn't let Sonny into th exam room for anything.  
  
It seemed hours before they finally emerged. "She has pneumonia and a fever and she's dehydrated," Patrick reported. "But all that tells me is that she has survived this far, she will survive this."  
  
Sonny sighed. "Thank god. And the baby?"  
  
"The baby is alive and well," Patrick said. He could see the eager expression on Sonny's face. "Yes, you can go in and see her."  
  
Sonny walked into the room and noticed Lulu was sitting up, looking pale and sallow but also alive. He walked right over to her and kissed her head. "Baby, I'm so glsd you're here. I never gave up hope that you were alive though I was worried. I won't deny that. How did you escape from Anthony?"  
  
Lulu answered, "Actually, it was with a little help from Johnny's mom Maria, who came in the form of an angel. She encouraged Anthony to give me up and helped get me to safety."  
  
Sonny was shocked as he said, "Wait, what? You're saying that Anthony just let you go after his wife asked him to?"  
  
Sonny thought maybe Lulu was delirious but didn't say so. "Baby, how did that happen?"  
  
"I don't know. She humbled him, I guess and he let me go. Isn't that great?"  
  
Sonny nodded. "It is."  
  
"Well can we get married now?"  
  
"Sure, when you're feeling better."  
  
"No I mean now. Right here, right now. Let's call Father Coates and make it official already. What do you say?"  
  
"I say _yes_."  
  
000  
  
So Sonny arranged for Sam and Jason, along with Patrick and Robin, and Lulu's three brothers to be witnesses at their hospital wedding.  
  
Sam was Lulu's maid of honor while Jason was Sonny's best man, and they had to help Sonny get rings for himself & Lulu.  
  
But it was when Sonny got to his vows when he really got sentimental.   
  
He felt tears run down his cheeks as he looked at Lulu and said, "Lulu, you've changed my life in lots of ways. You're giving me the greatest blessing anyone could ever ask for--a boy, who still doesn't have a name picked out--but most of all, you've given me yourself, which is the greatest gift of all..."  
  
Lulu reached for his hand, which he clasped in his own, and said softly, "Sonny, this is what I've always dreamed of doing: marrying the man I love, and giving him my heart, not just part of it but my whole heart. But for me, you are the greatest gift of all, along with our baby boy, who thinks we should name him Aidan Lukas Corinthos..." 


	12. Chapter 12

This section was written by Katie, Brandy and Dee.  
  
 **12**  
  
Several months later, Sam & Lulu were spending the day together shopping for baby Lukas when Lulu felt her water break.  
  
The two women were at a maternity store and when Sam didn't feel Lulu behind her, she turned to find her friend doubled over in pain.  
  
Sam rushed to her and said, "I'm calling 911, Lulu...Don't you worry..."  
  
An hour later, Sonny, Jason, Ethan, Nikolas, Lucky & Luke came running into the hospital, where Sam met them outside of Lulu's hospital room.  
  
She was holding the baby as she looked over at Sonny, "Sonny, meet your son, Aidan Lukas Samuel Corinthos..."  
  
Tears sprang to the new father's eyes as he took his newborn son from Sam and walked in the direction of Lulu's room.  
  
While he went to visit his wife, Sam told Lulu's dad & 3 brothers, "Aidan was a big boy. He weighed 7 pounds & 5 ounces and he was 21 inches, nearly 22...You guys should be proud of Lulu's accomplishment..."  
  
X0X0x0  
  
A year later, Sonny and Lulu were surprised when they learned that Aidan was going to be a big brother.  
  
Five months into the pregnancy, they learned it was going to be a girl and decided to name her Ruby Adela Corinthos.   
  
When Ruby was born, she came out with blonde hair but had Sonny's dark eyes much to the proud parents' surprise.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Eighteen years in the future, Sonny and Lulu found themselves preparing for Ruby's high school graduation--and her impending wedding.  
  
Ruby was getting married before she and her boyfriend Jack Manning were going off to college (they were both going to eventually attend med school).  
  
On the day of Ruby's wedding, Lulu woke to Sonny kissing her all over.  
  
She moved to lay on her back and pulled him on top of her. They ended up making passionate love for hours before heading to the chapel.  
  
xooxo  
  
In eighteen years a lot had changed. Some things for the better and some not so for the better.  
  
Sonny and Lulu were still going strong and still so in love.  
  
Jason and Sam had a child they never thought they would get when they had the first of their two kids a year after Aidan was born whom they named Alexandra Liliana Morgan. Their second child a son whom they named Daniel Alan Morgan was born a year later. Jason and Sam got married nine months before Alexa was born.  
  
Alexa and Aidan were best friends and each other's backbone. In 9th grade, they fell in love and have been together ever since. They got married a month out of high school and then went off to college together.  
  
Daniel meet a girl in 10th grade who was named Lindsey Cullen and they have been together ever since.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
 **Epilogue**  
  
Sonny and Lulu lay spooned together on the living room floor after a long love-making session. Now that their kids were all grown up and out on their own, The Corinthos' could couple together anywhere they pleased; do any wild thing they knew the other liked. And they did _it_ a lot.  
  
Lulu was pressed against Sonny's bare chest, swirling her fingers around and around his nipples. "Keep that up and we'll never leave this carpet," Sonny growled.  
  
"Fine by me. It's a nice way to celebrate our anniversary anyway."  
  
Sonny lifted an eyebrow. "It's not our anniversary... Is it? Don't tell me I've gotten so old I am forgetting important dates now."  
  
"Oh come on, you're ageless," Lulu said. "You look and act just the same way you did over 25 years ago."  
  
"Be real..."  
  
"I am!" Lulu said with a laugh. "But think about it. It's November. November 1st to be exact. That was the start of our life together, really."  
  
"November 1st ..." Sonny's lips lifted in a smile and his sexy dimples showed. "Ahh. Now I remember. 25 years ago, I asked you on the first of thirty dates. Did we ever go on all of them?"  
  
"We have gone on about _three hundred_ by now," Lulu said with a smirk. 'We had some interruptions along the way, yes, but I never doubted we'd end up like this."  
  
"Naked on the living room floor?" Sonny teased.  
  
Lulu giggled. "I never doubted we'd end up together, period. That first night, I just knew ... I knew I loved you already and that I always will."  
  
"I love you too, baby," Sonny said, pressing his lips to hers in a hot, sensuous kiss. "I never thought I would ever get this lucky. Never thought I deserved a happy ending."  
  
"Well, you do. You're the greatest man I've ever known." Her eyes misted up a bit. "Thank you for loving me."  
  
"Easy as breathing," Sonny said. He scooped her up and settled her atop him. Her breasts dangled enticingly in his face. "30 orgasms ..."  
  
"Huh?" She asked. Her face flushed with the possibility.  
  
"I will give you 30 orgasms tonight."  
  
Lulu grinned widely. "Really?"  
  
"I think I can rise to the occasion."  
  
"Oh, Sonny, I would never doubt that. I would never doubt you. Now let's begin with those orgasms, shall we?"  
  
"Eager little thing, aren't you?" Sonny said. "But I know just the spot to start." He slipped his hand between their bodies and zipped a finger along her moist pussy lips. Lulu almost lost control the moment that he touched her. Sluicing his fingers into her tight heat, he began to stroke her clit as she rocked rhythmically against his hand.  
  
When she came, she screamed fiercely and collapsed atop him. "What would you say that was worth - six or seven orgasms?" Sonny said with an irreverent smirk.  
  
He brought his hand up to his lips and tasted her sweetness. "Ten," Lulu said. "Ten, at least."  
  
Sonny stroked her lips with his sticky fingers, allowing herself a taste of her essence. "Twenty more to go then," Sonny said. "I have lots of ideas where to touch you next."  
  
"Mmm, don't keep me waiting."  
  
"Not a chance, baby, not a chance," Sonny said and pulled her to him again.  
  
 **THE END.**


End file.
